ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ayame Magami/Possible Future
After the Devil Factory and Ayame and his brother were arrested. They had to start recreated their clan secret documents which had been confiscated on order to aid in the recovery of al of their victims. Eventually they were able to escape from prison (most likely with the help of a major super villain). Using the new resources he was provided he began upgrading the Bu-Tai. During his rematch Ranma Ayame put a huge strain on his soul from over using histechnique. However Ayame was hoping for this as his goal was to overcome the weakness of the Weapon Soul by having Ranma kill. Ranma figured it out and for a second Ayame thought he wouldn’t do anything and allow him to disintegrate, but Ranma killed him. Afterwards the abnormal free soul (自由な魂 Jiyūna Tamashī?) was released into its surroundings, able to possess other things. Appearance While still retaining his feminine features Ayame has gained black sclera with yellow irises and long spiky ice blonde hair. His skin has become paler in tone with a metallic shine and most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes, two on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. He also sports four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars. Ayame's canine teeth are also distinctively sharper than normal. While still not a particularly large person he is shown to have become quite muscular. After his death he acquires normal street clothes and an entirely mechanical body in the model of a handsome young man. His face and ears look like that of a normal human, made of an artificial skin material, and his retain their black sclera with yellow irises. His mechanical body is merely the vessel in which is soul is stored rather than being linked to it in the same way as a normal person. Powers and Abilities Free Soul: Ayame’s Soul is unbounded from this plane of existence and its restrictions enabling it to exert an influence on objects within a close proximity. Former Powers Bio-Morphic Liquid Metal: He is essentially a bio-morphic being possessing the ability to assume the properties of a type of biomolecular, high-tensile metal that he can manipulate into objects of various sizes, shapes, and density for a variety of uses. Primarily, as per his namesake, he forms bladed weapons out of his fingers and arms yet is quite capable of forming shields, hammers, and other basic shapes and properties. *'Self-Sustenance': He is no longer a carbon-based life form and does not eat or breathe the same way as normal humans. Still, she consumes food out of habit. **'Radio Block': Warblade is capable of manipulating his bio-molecular metals in such a way to create a negative zone immediately around him that renders him immune to most sensory capabilities. Essentially, granting him limited stealth aspects that enable him to get through most security systems undetected. As well as make him very hard to telepathically detect or influence. **'Enhanced Durability': His malleable and bio-metallic body makes him highly resistance to pain and damage; impervious to injury to a certain extent. *'Magical/Ki Resistance': Due to his transient body, its harder to magically/spiritually detect, influence, or harm him then other humans, but his resistence is far from infinite and can be overwhelmed by more skilled individuals. Note Ayame’s former powers are based off of War Blade’s Currently he is the DCAU’s version of Machine Queen using Kuriba Ryouko (Doppelganger), and Genos as a base. He will most likely take over Atlas.